


A vision of Jeeves

by Meringueotang



Category: Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse, Jeeves and Wooster
Genre: Angst, M/M, sorry just felt like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meringueotang/pseuds/Meringueotang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie thinks on Jeeves, and his real feelings for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A vision of Jeeves

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, have not edited this. Wrote it on the spur of the moment. Hope you like it

Its a rummy thing. Life what? I've often thought that as I watch Jeeves tootle around cleaning things and generally being a sort of paragon to the the old Wooster. 

Sometimes I think I'll tell him. About, how empty the flat is when he is at the Ganymede or the real reason none of the Wooster marital arrangements go to plan. He's pottering about now, cleaning the piano with a whatiscalleddishcloth thing. He asks me if I'm going out for supper tonight.

A couple of months ago, I came back early (the old lemon was a bit sore from having got a touch squiffy at Bingo little's Birthday and I wanted one of Jeeves' pick-me-ups, when I heard a low voice coming from within the flat. Like one of those detective things, I pushed the Wooster eyeball next to the keyhole and perked up the ears a tad. It was Jeeves. He was singing softly, jacket carefully folded over one arm. The lamp illuminated his strong, regular features but softened them, making him seem more approachable. In his spare hand he held some sheet music and smiled into it, almost muffling the rather lovely sound of his voice. I listened until my throat uncharacteristically caught. I knelt and rested on the wood of the door. I'm not sure for how long I was propped against the old wood but it felt fairly longish at the time. I mused on this vision of Jeeves. How surprisingly vulnerable he now seemed. I sighed.

'Sir?'  
'Hmmm,' I jolted up  
'Will you be dining at the club tonight,'  
'Err..No...No,'  
'Very good sir,' he began to head out the door,  
'Err..Jeeves?'  
'Yes sir?'  
'I've ah got something to tell you...' The Wooster egg fought for a way to tell him how I felt...

'I errr....oh...Never mind,'

'As you wish sir,'


End file.
